L'enfant de l'univers
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Au - Songfic - PruXfemAusXmaleHun - Zu Zeiten der Donaumonarchie - Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, das ihr dieser schwere Weg zum Altar bevor stehenden würde. Doch hätte sie sich niemals träumen lassen in dieser Zeit an zwei Männern ihn Herz verloren zu haben...
1. Ist es falsch nur einen zu lieben?

L'enfant de l'univers

Salute,

die Herrschaften … nett dass ihr euch hier her verirrt habt. Auch wenn ich leider noch nicht diese FF soweit habe wie ich es mir gewünscht habe, so werde ich dennoch beginnen Stück für Stück das fertige hier hochzuladen…

Nun denn, die ganze FF (9 Kapis lang) wird, wie ein roter Faden, von einem Song begleitet. Das Leid heißt „Kind des Universums", ist von Christina Stürmer und auf dem Album „Soll das wirklich alles sein?" zu finden. Ich habe die ganzen Liedtext auseinander genommen und immer die Sätze eines Abschnittes im Text verarbeitet (Manchmal musste ich ein wenig im Satzbau schummeln)…

Ürnigens es wird auch femItaGer geben.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt was damit anfangen und ich würde mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen, da der Rest teilweise unvollendet ist, was somit Änderungen nicht ausschließt…  
Zudem ich noch nicht festgelegt habe, wie das alles enden soll - -.

lg, Sternenschwester

Prolog: Ist es falsch nicht nur einen zu lieben?

*#* Ist es falsch nicht nur einen zu lieben,  
Von wem ist mein Glück geliehen  
Warum ist verlieben so einfach  
Ist das Beste immer woanders *#*

In den 50° des 19 Jahrhunderts - Bad Ischel

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre großen violetten Augen suchten ohne Scheu die seinigen.  
Doch nicht wie in den letzten Wochen, mit Verachtung und Ablehnung.  
Sondern mit Neugier.  
Sie spürte seine Nervosität, und versuchte die ihrige zu unterdrücken.  
Diese Seite kannte sie gar nicht an ihm. Die Fassade seiner arroganten Art begann zu bröckeln, ebenso wie ihre feste Mauer um sich herum tiefe Risse bekam.

~* Blicke auf einander gerichtet und doch so blind*~

Der Mond tauchte den Garten in sein helles Licht.  
Selten hatte sie einen schöneren Himmel über Bad Ischel gesehen und auch die Berge hoben sich majestätisch im fahlen Licht vom dunkelblauen Horizont ab.  
Wie romantisch, zischte eine ironische Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Wie in einem der Schundbücher , welche deine Mutter in ihrem Sekreter versteckt.  
Doch sie brachte diese Stimme zum Schweigen.  
Wenn es kitschig war, dann soll es so sein.  
War es romantisch, warum nicht. Dann wäre sie eine der Ausnahmen der Regel, selbst wenn es bei ihrem sarkastischen Geist reinste Verschwendung war.  
Sie dachte an ihr junges, italienisches Zimmermädchen.  
Dieses aufgedrehte Ding, mit den entzückenden, goldenen Augen, und den seidigen braunen Haaren, war die richtige Figur für solch eine Szene.  
Sie hingegen war eine völlige Fehlbesetzung. Ihr Gegenüber räusperte sich und holte sich somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

~* Geist ohne Illusionen, gefüllt mit Misstrauen und Verachtung für die Welt*~

Überrascht bemerkte sie wie er nervös an einem der Knopflöcher seiner Uniform herum nestelte.  
Vielleicht hatte ihre Brille einen Sprung und Unbekannte hatten den Mann, welcher vor ihr stand mit seinem blonden Bruder ausgewechselt.  
Dieser nämlich, war mit weiblicher Anwesenheit völlig überfordert.  
Gut, das war ihr menschliches Problem auch, aber er äußerte seine Unsicherheit anders. Sie hätte geschnaubt, wenn dies die Etikette zugelassen hätte.  
Ludwig wirkte mit seinem schüchterten Verhalten Frauen gegenüber, eher süß und niedlich, auch wenn ihr der Anstand verbot dies jemals laut auszusprechen.  
Sein weißhaariger Bruder jedoch bewies durch Überheblichkeit und Arroganz, dass er es noch nie gelernt hatte, auf ernst zu nehmenden Weise um eine Dame zu werben. Da meinte sie nicht die legeren Geister, wie die Hühner, welche ihre Mutter ihr verzweifelt als Freundinnen versucht hatte, schmackhaft zu machen. Bei denen genügte es die militärischen Lügenmärchen zu erzählen.  
Bei ihr bedurfte es jedoch mehr als das bloße Herzeigen von Auszeichnung in Metallform.  
Doch eben dieses Detail zu akzeptieren, hatte dieser überhebliche Kretin lange gebraucht.  
Er hatte sich von dem ersten Eindruck täuschen lassen und sie als kleines graues Mäuschen eingestuft. Ein fataler Fehler.

~* Hoch in Ansprüchen und voll versteckten Stolz*~

Die Musik des Tanzsaales langte bis hierher, zu dieser abgeschiedenen Steinbank, am einen Ende des Gartens.  
Sie merkte wie sie unbewusst mit der rechten Fußspitze zu dem Takt mitgewippte. Schmerzlich ereilten sie die Erinnerungen an eine glückliche Zeit.  
An eine Zeit, wo sie nicht so innerlich zerrissen gewesen war.  
Wo ihre Wahl wem sie ihr Herz schenkte, so unerschütterlich feststand, wie die Tatsache das am Morgen die Sonne aufging oder der Mond Ebbe und Flut regelte.  
Doch nun lag dieses naive Weltbild von früher in tausend Scherben zu ihren Füßen.  
Jeder Splitter scharf genug um ihr tiefe Wunden zuzufügen, wenn sie es zuließ.

~*Närrin, der Überzeugung ihr Schicksal lenken zu können*~

Trotz des Räuspern brachte ihr Gegenüber kein Wort raus, so dass sie sich wieder von ihren Gedanken weit fortreißen lies.  
Nur für einen Moment eines Augenaufschlages, schloss sie ihre violetten Augen und beschwor sich in ihrem Geist sein Bild herauf.  
Leuchten, grüne Augen blitzen sie spitzbübisch an, so wie früher, als er sie zu Streichen überreden wollte.  
Die rauen Finger, welche sich dennoch weich in den ihrigen anfüllten, wenn dieser ihre Hand hielt. Das Spiel seines mittelbraunen Haares, wenn der Wind der ungarischen Ebene durch die unerhört langen Strähnen glitt.  
Seine sanfte Stimme, welche sie weich machte und ihre Maske, der Welt gegenüber zum Einsturz brachte.  
Doch erst sein geheimes Lächeln, hatte sie einst überzeugt das er der Mann war, dem sie ihr verletzliches Ich zeigen durfte, …es konnte.  
Nur ein Augenblick war vergangen und sie öffnete wieder ihre Seelenspiegel.  
Rote Pupillen blickten sie nervös und auf sonderbarer Weise nachdenklich an.  
Wieder kamen ihr, über die Richtigkeit ihres inneren Kampfes, Zweifel auf.

~* Doch die Vergangenheit lässt nicht los und streut Zweifel*~

Erneut räusperte sich der junge Mann und sie kam nicht umher ihn mit demjenigen zu vergleichen, der ihr Herz, einst im zarten Kinderalter, im Sturm erobert hatte.  
Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur körperlich so sehr von einander, auch charakterlich trennten sie Welten.  
Dieser bleiche Schnösel vor ihr, war ungefragt in ihre Welt eingetaucht.  
Hatte sie subtil beleidigt, herausgefordert, hinterhältig versucht sie reinzulegen und was das schlimmste war, er hatte ihre so solide Welt ins Wanken gebracht.  
Sie hatte zwar immer geahnt, dass das Schicksal ihr noch eines Tages, mit einem äußerst perversen Humor auflauern würde.  
Ihr Vater würde doch niemals zulassen, dass sie als Jungfer in Ehre alt werden würde. Nicht, dass ihr diese Zukunft so unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber früh hatte man ihr klar gemacht, was die Gesellschaft von ihrer Person erwartete.  
Dennoch hatte der naive Teil ihres Herzen, und sei er noch so verkümmert, gehofft, dass sie dem Mann die Hand zum Bund des Lebens reichen würde, welchem sie einst als dummes und unwissendes Mädchen ihr Liebe geschenkt hatte.  
Der größere und erwachsen gewordene Teil dieses Herzen hatte sich aber darauf eingestellt, das Fortuna ihr diese Gnade nicht erweisen würde.  
Das Beste lag immer wo anders, ein Satz dem eine bitterer Beigeschmack anhaftete.  
Jedoch hätte sie sich niemals träumen lassen, wie perfide die Realität aussehen würde.  
Doch nun stand er vor ihr. Ein protestantischer Abkömmling aus dem Norden des neuen deutschen Reiches und Angehöriger des Königreiches, welches in den letzten Jahren öfters Krieg gegen ihre Heimatnation geführt hatte.  
Sie behauptete zwar ein nicht sonderlich ausgebildetes Nationalgefühl zu besitzen, doch nun, als sie erfahren hatte, was ihr Vater mit ihrem Leben vorhatte, waren in ihr patriotische Gefühle zum neuen Leben erweckt worden.

~*Versuche eine komplizierte Situation mit einfachsten Mitteln zu lösen*~

Sie hatte von dem Moment, wo ihr Vater ihr offenbart hatte, was seine Absichten ihr gegenüber mit diesem Mann sei, alles blockiert.  
Eine sture, beinahe untergründige, rebellische Seite von sich war nun, nach einem langen Schlummer, ans Licht gebracht worden, dessen Charme sie zwar öfter an ihrer Mutter hat beobachten können, aber nie gedacht hatte selber zu besitzen.  
Sie hatte versucht mit allen Mitteln, welche ihr ihre Erziehung zu lies, ihrem Zukünftigen zu vermitteln, dass sie die Falsche für sein Leben sei.  
Jeden gesellschaftlichen Schlupfwinkel hatte sie versucht zu nutzen, um ihm die Liaison mit ihr zu verleiden.  
Doch in keinem dieser Augenblicke hatte sie nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, das auch er nur ein Baueropfer in der Familienpolitik ihrer beiden Sippen sei.  
Die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie in ihm den Handlanger gesehen, und nicht eine Seele, welche ebenfalls Träume für sein Leben besaß, welche nicht unbedingt ganz übereinstimmten, mit der Vorstellungen ihrer beider Väter.  
Nie hatte sie sich gefragt von wem ihr Glück eigentlich geliehen war.

~* Taub für das Schicksal anderer und verschlossen für unbekannte Umstände*~

Sie waren sich näher gekommen, als sie es beide wollten.  
Hatten beide Einblicke in Lebenshaltungen bekommen, welche sie zwangen sich mit dem anderen auseinander zu setzen.  
Sie wusste, dass seit dieser Zeit sich langsam ein unangenehmer Sturm aus verschiedensten Gefühlen, in der Brust des jungen Mannes ihrer Person gegenüber zusammen gebraut hatte.  
Zeit um ihn deswegen zu bemitleiden fand sie jedoch nicht, denn sie war selber beschäftigt, sich mit den Widersprüchlichkeiten in ihrer Seele zu befassen.  
Lange hatte sie sich geweigert, diese unheimlichen Gedanken zu akzeptieren, welche in ihr zu reifen begonnen hatten. Gedanken, welche nicht sein durften. Gefühle, von denen in keinem Liebesroman die Rede war, da sie in keinster Weise nicht in das Bild der Gesellschaft passte.  
Eher sogar verteufelt wurden.  
Sie hatte sich gegen diese Gefühle gewehrt, ihre Liebe zu ihrem Jugendfreund wie einen Schild vor sich getragen, und dennoch musste sie nun eingestehen das Feind sich, aller Wehr zu trotz, in ihr Herz eingeschlichen hatte.

~*Verzweifelt, sich verzehrend frei zu sein und dennoch durchdrungen von der Angst vor Neuen*~

Auf der einen Seite hatte sie ihren ungarischen Auserwählten, von dem sie wusste, dass er immer für sie da sein würde.  
Ein Mann, dem sie, ohne ein Zögern, ihr Leben anvertrauen würde.  
Ihr Ritter auf dem Schimmel so zu sagen, auch wenn sie sich nie als Frau bezeichnen würde, welche artig und dümmlich auf ihren Retter wartete.  
Auf der andere Seite, er, den sie kategorisch abgelehnt hatte und dennoch sie Stück für Stück mit seiner Art entführt hatte.  
Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgelacht. Daraus konnte nur ein schlechtes bürgerliches Trauerspiel werden, auch wenn ihr noch nicht ganz bewusst war, wie der lehrreiche Kern lauten sollte.  
Warum war verlieben nur so einfach?

~* Unsicherheit versteckt hinter Sarkasmus und Ironie*~

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch.  
Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen wie ihr Begleiter sich vor sie hingekniet hat und nun ihre Hand hielt.  
Violett traf abermals auf Rot, und dennoch musste sie an Grün denken.  
Sie schluckte unwillkürlich, wobei sie ihr eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören konnte und den donnernden Rhythmus ihres Herzen fühlte.  
Eine einzige Frage pulsierte in ihrem, durch den Augenblick leergefegten, Geist.  
Ist es falsch nicht nur einen zu lieben?

~* Wie falsch konnte es sein, sein Herz in mehre Stücke zu brechen?*~


	2. Bann und Leben

Gut viel habe ich nicht zu sagen außer:

Stephan- male Ungarn

Leopolda (Podel) - FemÖsterreich

(aber nachdem das hier eine AU ist, deutet das nur auf die Nationalität hin)

*#*Warum bin ich in deinem Bann Wann fängt mein Leben endlich an*#*

Kapi 1: Bann und Leben

14.03.1852

Lieber Stephan!  
Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie gut es mir tut, dir zu schreiben. Mamas und Papas Gezänke kann man bis zu meinem Zimmer vernehmen. Sie streiten oft in letzter Zeit, mehr als in den Tagen, in welchen du ein regelmäßiger Besucher unseres Hauses warst. Doch während sie sonst lautstark über Gott und die Welt diskutieren, so ist der Grund, weshalb sie wieder in diesem höchst unpassenden Ton miteinander kommunizieren, die junge Dame, welche nun im Schein einer Petroliumlampe hinter ihrem Sekretär sitzt und dir diesen Brief schreibt.

Mein lieber Stephan, ich bin der Verzweiflung nahe. Wie sehr bedauere ich, dass du nicht neben mir sitzen kannst und mich so, wie einst als wir Kinder waren, unschuldig in den Arm nimmst, um mich zu trösten. Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du und ich über die Wiesen, hinter unser Jagdvilla im Salzkammergut getollt sind. Erinnerst du dich an den Sommertag, wo ich vor lauter Übermut in den frischen Schlamm, welcher sich durch die heftigen Sommergewitter der vorhergegangenen Nacht gelbildet hatte, gefallen bin und ich dadurch mein weißes Kleid völlig ruiniert habe? Ich habe viel geweint, doch du hast mich an die Hand genommen und mich auf den alten Baumstamm gesetzt. Mit deinen, dem Alter entsprechend, kindlichen Worten hast du mir versichert, dass ich selbst jetzt immer noch die Schönste für dich bin und dass du, wenn wir beide erwachsen sind, um meine Hand anhalten würdest.

Frag mich bitte nicht, warum du mich seit jeher in deinem Bann hältst. Diese Worte, obgleich damals so schlicht ausgesprochen, erwärmen mir bis heute das Herz und so schmerzt es mich, dass mein Vater, dir seit der Revolution, den Eintritt in unser Haus verwehrt. Er spricht bis heute von dir als Balg eines Revolutionäres. In diesen Augenblicken möchte ich ihm am liebsten wiedersprechen, aber ich wahre den Schein und schweige.

Bist du mir deswegen böse?

Ich glaube es nicht. Du kennst mich ja, ich mag vielleicht nicht so offen wie du meine Meinung aussprechen, aber ich habe meine eigene Sicht der Dinge und die kann mir keiner nehmen. Vater nicht, der predigende Pfarrer auf der Kanzel und auch du nicht, mein lieber Stephan. Meine Güte, ich hoffe das diese Zeilen niemals in die Hände meines Herr Papas gelangen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir in schillerten Farben beschreiben muss, was er von solchem Freidenken einer jungen Frau hält. Mama kündigt ihm schon oft genug ihre Meinung an, da möchte ich ihn mit der meinigen nicht überfordern. Mein lieber Stephan, da kommen wir auch zu dem Punkt, über welchen ich dir schreiben möchte.

Ich habe mich erst eben warm geschrieben und doch fällt es mir schwer, folgendes auf Papier zu bringen. Papa spricht in letzter Zeit, meinen Geschmack nach etwas zu oft über einen Besuch aus dem Norden. Mir schwant übles, und die Anzeichen, welche ich aus den Andeutungen meines Vaters entnehme, bekräftigen mein schlechtes Bauchgefühl. Auch streitet Mutter immer mehr mit ihm. Selbst auf das sonst so sonnige und naive Gemüt unseres italienischen Dienstmädchens schlägt die negative Stimmung unseres Haus und nimmt mir ihr Lächeln, welches mir in solch finsteren Augenblicken meistens das einzige Licht ist, seitdem wir uns nicht mehr so regelmäßig sehen können.

Ach mein lieber Freund, wenn du mich sehen könntest, wenn mir Papa zum wiederholten Male einbläuen will, wie wichtig ihm der Besuch dieser zwei Preußen ist. Wie oft musste ich mein Lächeln unter einer dicken Schicht von Teilnahmslosigkeit verbergen, wenn Mama daneben unwirsch die Lippen schürzt und sich krampfhaft zurück hält, meinen lieben Papa eine spitze Bemerkung zuzuraunen. Ich glaube, der von meinen Vater so hoch ersehnte Besuch, wird es wohl schwer haben, einen günstigen Eindruck bei Mama zu hinterlassen und ich möchte dir anvertrauen, dass ich darüber erleichtert bin.

Ich kann beinahe dein seliges Lächeln sehen, wenn du diese Zeilen lesen wirst. Dein Podel und ihre Mutter, einmal ihrer Meinung. Wahrscheinlich fragst du dich, welches Wunder dafür nötig war. Einst hast du ja gespottet, dass ein solcher Fall wohl niemals eintreffen würde. Schade, dass wir damals nicht darum gewettet haben, sonst würdest du mir heute was schulden. Aber nun möchte ich endlich zu des Pudels Kern kommen, wie es schon der große Göthe einst kunstvoll ausgedrückt hat.

Ich hege die …

Die polternden Schritte im Gang vor ihrer Zimmertüre, brachten sie dazu, leicht genervt die Feder sinken zu lassen. Sie hatte nicht wahrgenommen, wie still es unter ihrem Raum geworden war, was immer ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass ihre Eltern sich wieder einmal im Streit getrennt hatten.

Keine Minute später wurde ihre Türe aufgerissen und zornig rauschte ihre Mutter herein. Resignierst stellte sie den eleganten Federhalter in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung und drehte sich um, bereit ihrer Mutter dem Schein nach ein Ohr zu leihen. Warum musste dies immer in einem Augenblick passieren, wo sie sich eben die Sorgen von der Seele schrieb. Mühsam verstaute sie ihre angestauten Gedanken in eine Ecke ihres Geistes, um dann später auf diese zurückzugreifen und sie dann endlich in schöner Schrift auf Papier zu bannen. Kaum hatte sie sich geistig auf das folgende vorbereitet, da begann ihre Mutter auch schon wie gewohnt ihren kreisförmigen Weg abzumarschieren, wobei sie gestikulierend ihren Monolog unterstrich. Sie hingegen ließ sich von den Wörtern unberührt berieseln und nickte einfach an den passenden Stellen.

„Dein Vater… es ist zum aus der Haut fahren… dieser Sturkopf… bringt mich einfach eines Tages noch ins Grab…" Sie kannte jeden Rhetorikgriff zu genüge und fragte sich in aller Stille, wann die wohlbekannten Sätze fallen würden, mit denen ihre Mutter sie nun seit frühester Kindheit malträtierte.

„Merke dir, Kind! Heirate niemals einen österreichischen Adligen vom Land."

Da waren sie nun, die famosen Sätze, welchen den Monolog eine Richtung einschlagen ließen, welchen sie sogar im Schlaf wahrscheinlich beinahe auswendig rezitieren könnte.

„Ich habe meinen Vater einst angefleht, mir einen ordentlichen Wiener als Gemahl zu suchen, aber nein es musste ja dieser Heuochse sein!"

Was nun folgte, war eine Auflistung von Fehlern und Schwächen, die ihren Vater in den Augen ihrer Mutter zur unzumutbare Partie für sie machte. Wobei sie die Tatsache wegließ, dass es einst ihre Heirat war, welche ihrem Großvater die Möglichkeit gab aus dem drohenden Ruin zu entfliehen. Mochte ihr Vater kein großer Mann von Welt sein, ein beträchtliches Vermögen besaß er ohne Zweifel und die Verbindung mit ihrer Mutter hatte ihm einst die nötigen Kontakte zur hohen Wiener Gesellschaft gebracht. Macht und Geld, das waren zwei Faktoren, welche sich nur allzu gerne nach dem anderen verzehrten.

„Und jetzt will dieser Gescherte einfach diese protestantischen Gfraster ins Haus holen, unter der Tarnung eines unschuldigen Besuches. Aber nicht mit uns. Ich habe es sofort durchschaut was er vorhat und ich werde den Teufel tun, solchen Pifken, dich, meine Tochter auszuliefern…"

Sie seufzte ergeben und sortierte ihre Gedanken. Auch ihr war wohl die Absicht ihres Vaters bewusst, warum auf einmal solch junger Herrenbesuch anstand, und es graute ihr davor, aber ihr waren einfach in diesem Punkt die Hände gebunden.

Abermals fragte sie sich beklemmend, wann denn endlich ihr Leben anfing?

Oder war es schon vorbei, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte?

Gfrast und Gescherte sind im Österreichischen nicht gerade die nettesten Worte. ^^


End file.
